harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzanne Harper Prentiss
SUZANNE ELIZABETH PRENTISS (nee Harper) was a character that began (as a baby) on the long running show, Love of Life, then was brought in as a character on the Love of Life fan fiction, Love of Life: Return to Rosehill; and then as a character on the show, Harpers Falls. She is played on a semi-recurring basis on HF by actress Shanelle Workman, best known for her roles on the soaps, One Life to Live and the Bold and the Beautiful. Shanelle's real-life half sister, Ariel Winter, currently plays Suzanne's relation, Jolie Forson. Rosehill's roving reporter/resort owner A practical and yet very loving woman, Suzanne Harper Prentiss is someone who can, with mixed results, find the best course to do things, and can do them well and do them properly. She is the oldest daughter of Ben and Betsy Harper (from the long-running show, Love of Life, where she was introduced). She was at first, the main focus of attention, given that she was their only child, and she was adored by most of the people in the Rosehill community. Early in her childhood, Suzanne was called a bastard by her grandmother, Meg Dale Hart (one of Love of Life's legacy characters) and this was during a fight Meg was having with her father, Ben. After finding out what she had done, once Suzanne was grown up, she wasted no time in letting her grandmother know how much she had been hurt by it. Because of Meg's actions, Suzanne often looked up to her aunt Van (Meg's older sister) for support. Suzanne thrived in school, focusing her anger at her grandmother, Meg, into her studies. Never was there a more driven girl than Suzanne. Even during recess, she would read a lot while the other kids played. Although she was a bookworm, she was a truly popular girl, something that continued while she grew up. While Suzanne was beginning kindergarten, her mother gave birth to fraternal twin sisters, Megan and Vanessa. While Suzanne got along beautifully with the sensitive and compassionate Vanessa (much like her late, beloved, Aunt Vanessa, her sister's namesake), she and Megan often scrapped, because her sister was kind of similar to their devil-may-care grandmother. Time later tamed Megan and she is now a lot mellower, but with a very tell-it-like-it-is mentality, mixed with an out-there and fully developed sense of humor. At Rosehill High School, Suzanne met and fell in love with Johnny Prentiss, the son of Rick Latimer, her former uncle (he had been married to her aunt Cal Aleata Latimer). John and Suzanne married while still in college and they produced a daughter, Tess, named after his late mother, Tess Krakauer. Along the way, however, their marriage soured (due to John's constant working hours) and they divorced, but not without John giving his now former wife, half of the Beaver Ridge Complex. For a while, Suzanne, Megan and Vanessa lived near their family, the Harpers in Harpers Falls, but after some time, Suzanne felt she was needed back in Rosehill. She moved back there, and is still living there. She helps to run Beaver Ridge, and being a single mother to Tess. However, her parents are often on hand to help Suzanne take care of the little girl. Besides running Beaver Ridge, she also is now the editor/publisher of the Rosehill Register. While Megan and Vanessa are back in Boston, she does come to visit them often. Suzanne maintains contacts with everyone, and she keeps them updated on her doings in Rosehill and how Tess is doing. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Harper family